Fratri meo curo
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Os irmãos Winchester começam uma briga que os leva às últimas consequências... Yaoi Lemon Dean x Sam


_Avvisi ai naviganti:_

_-Sobrenatural (Supernatural) não nos pertence. Se pertencesse, o Sam e o Dean não iam pegar todas. Iam se pegar em todos xD_

_-Yaoi lemon incesto é desaconselhável para menores, cardíacos, hepáticos, epilépticos e pudicos em geral._

_Não gosta da ideia? Some daqui._

_Essa fic foi escrita por mim (representando Dean) e a Graziele (Sam). O review será enviado a ela também._

_**Fratri meo curo**_

Dean quase cuspiu um palavrão quando pôs o pano úmido sobre a ferida no braço.

Aquele maldito demônio, claro que em sua cabeça nada daquilo ocorreria se Sam seu irmão mais novo não estivesse fazendo sei lá o quê; será que era tão difícil assim cumprir suas ordens?

-Tira a mão daí! - exclamou quando o caçula tentou ajudá-lo.

- Deixa me fazer, você é um desastre com curativos!

Sam pegou a agulha e a linha: aquilo iria precisar de ponto.

-Pára, eu tou bem e não adianta tentar consertar agora!

-Consertar o quê? Foi o demônio que te feriu, não eu! A culpa não é minha, Dean - Sam se movimentava pelo quarto enquanto falava.

-Se não estivesses babando em cima daquela mulher, isso não teria acontecido!

-Dean, eu não sou você! - as palavras saíram de sua boca antes mesmo de ele perceber.

-Sim, claro! Não deixas o teu irmão lutando sozinho contra um monstro enquanto cantas uma vadia!

As vozes iam se elevando, sem que se dessem conta.

-Eu não te deixei lutando sozinho, Dean! O demônio simplesmente apareceu! E ela não era uma vadia, era só uma menina um pouco perdida que viu um demônio. Isso não é motivo de ela querer ajuda?

-Ias ajudá-la mais se destruísses o demônio!

-Tá insinuando o quê, Dean?- O olhar de Sam era intimidador.

-Eu? Insinuando? Não! Estou dizendo que não fazes o que deves!

-Eu não faço o que devo e mais o quê, Dean? - Sam se aproximava perigosamente, tentando controlar a vontade de socar o irmão

-Sabe o que eu acho?! Mamãe morreu por sua causa! - Pronto havia dito, não tinha mais volta.

O soco foi inevitável, aquilo já era demais para ele, se culpava o bastante para ter alguém o acusando.

Um sorriso de escárnio estampou a face do irmão agredido.

-Isso, tens medo! Que tal fazeres teus trabalhos direito?!

Lágrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos do caçula Winchester.

-Você não tem idéia do que está falando, Dean!

Um leão rugiu no peito do mais velho: Sam estava chorando... Por sua culpa, sua máxima culpa!

-Às vezes, Dean, mas só às vezes, eu queria que você pensasse antes de falar.

Um instinto fraterno se apossou do coração. Por tudo que havia de mais sagrado! Deveria proteger o irmão, não fazê-lo sofrer!

-Me perdoa! Pediu, e o abraçou. O sangue no braço não importava mais.

Sam tentava se manter frio ao abraço, mas não seria possível, porque aquele ali era Dean, o seu protetor. Não tinha como se manter frio a nada perto de Dean Winchester.

- Não precisa se desculpar, você tem razão...

-Não, não tenho. Eu não posso te machucar assim...

- Você só falou a verdade, mamãe morreu por minha causa – não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que rolavam por sua face.

-Não, não foi - e não resistiu beijar a boca do caçula.

Separou-se tão logo percebeu o que fazia e, ao olhar para o rosto de Sam, viu confusão:

-Eu... Eu... - Tentou se explicar

Sam não pode resistir, capturou a boca de Dean e dessa vez aprofundou o beijo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Em resposta, as mãos do mais velho correram pelo corpo do outro, fazendo movimentos deliciosos.

O caçula, para arranhar as costas firmes do irmão, enfiou as mãos por dentro da camisa dele, que o puxou para o colo, lambendo-lhe devagar o pescoço.

Sam jogou sua cabeça para traz para sentir mais aquele toque, já que a língua não parava, e as mãos começaram a acariciar o colo já excitado. Então, empurrou Dean, fazendo-o deitar, sentou-se em seu colo provocando-o, abaixou e atacou-lhe a boca perfeita.

O mais velho sorriu, e começou a mexer o quadril do irmão sobre seu colo.

-Me ajude a tirar isso- Sam tentava em vão retirar a blusa do mano.

-É fácil. É só usar os dentes. Assim - tirando a camisa do irmão do jeito que dissera, fazendo-o gemer com o contato dos dentes em sua pele. -Mas o que é isso? - dando uma mordidinha no mamilo do mais novo.

-Você deveria ser preso, sabia? - Sam levou sua boca na orelha de Dean e mordicava o lóbulo. -Por que, meu anjo? - os beijos continuavam.

A mão de Sam desceu pela camisa e finalmente a tirou, deslizou a boca que começou a deixar um rastro de saliva por onde passava.

O mais velho meteu a mão por dentro das calças do irmão, masturbando-o devagar, enquanto fazia-o ver estrelas buscou sua boca e beijou um beijo cheio de luxuria.

-Eu te amo, sussurrava.

-Também te amo!

A calça do maninho o incomodava. Por isso, começou a retirá-la, devagar, virando-se na cama para ficar por cima dele. Vê-lo ali, à sua disposição, o atiçava mais ainda.

-Mmmm, Sam...

Assim que o viu nu, abocanhou-lhe o sexo, chupando-o com fome. Samuel jogou a cabeça pra traz delirando com a sensação.

-Mmmmmm... Dean...

O requisitado levou uma mão à boca do caçula, colocando ali um dedo.

-Lambe, vai... - E voltou a chupar.

Sam sugou aqueles dedos com firmeza, obedecendo.

Era tão orgástico ter aquela boquinha em seus dedos, tão...

Mordeu de leve os testículos. Estava tão duro, tanto quanto nunca estivera.

-Está pronto?

-... Vai

Sam queria saber o que aquilo poderia significar só queria sentir o irmão.

Um dedo curioso foi entrando devagar, bem devagarinho...

Talvez o mais novo não se lembrasse, mas Dean morria de saudades do tempo em que Sam tinha medo, e eles dormiam juntos, e até se beijavam, às vezes.

-Mmmmm... - aquele dedo pedia passagem em seu interior fazia aparecer um certo desconforto, mas ver aqueles olhos verdes cheios de luxúria fazia qualquer coisa desaparecer.

-É bom, Sam? - indagou o cuidadoso irmão mais velho. Sabia que o maninho era virgem. Pelo menos ali.

-Mmmm... Dean... - estava ansioso queria sentir seu irmão dentro dele, almejava isso.

Continuou o dedo, mais fundo, até um segundo querer se juntar a ele. Dean, vendo a careta de dor inevitável, foi buscar a boca de Sam.

-Calma, calma, vai melhorar...

Sam aprofundou o beijo e o mais velho foi se colocando mais fundo, com muito cuidado para não machucar o irmãozinho.

Sam viu estrelas ao sentir seu irmão tocar aquele ponto tão íntimo e tão prazeroso:

-MmmmDean...

-Tá gostando, tá? Se quiser, eu vou mais forte, é só pedir... - E deu uma amostra, rápido tocou lá de novo, com força

-Aaaaa... Dean... Vai... - Sam não conseguia formular um pensamento coerente e transmiti-lo à sua boca naquele momento.

-As... Sim?! - E aumentou de repente a velocidade, apertando o corpo do caçula!

-DEAN... -O mais jovem cravou suas unhas nas costas do amante.

Mais, mais, desesperadamente.

Suavam amor, como aqueles beijos eram viciantes!

-Eu... Te... Amo - era a única coisa coerente que conseguia falar, estando ali, entregue, nas mãos do mais velho.

Dean mal ouviu, só a voz do amante o enlouquecia.

-Geme, geme pra mim... – Balbuciava o protetor.

-Mais... Dean... Mmmmm...

Como bom menino que era, o mais velho obedeceu sem pestanejar. Continuou, até não poder mais se conter e chegar ao céu.

Sam chegou ao seu ápice logo depois, sujando a barriga dos dois

Respirando fundo, Dean ficou sobre o amado, esperando seus corações pararem de pular feito loucos.

Sam buscou a boca do amado num beijo mais calmo, mas ainda apaixonado:

-Te amo Dean!

O mais velho sorriu lindamente.

-Eu também, meu anjo...

Sam o abraçou, sentindo o cheiro de seu amado misturado ao cheiro de sexo:

-Precisamos de um banho.

-Só se me deixares dormir grudadinho em ti...

Sam sorriu em resposta e buscou de novo a boca do primogênito:

-Sua boca é viciante.

- Mas não precisa passar vontade - gracejou Dean, apertando a bunda do caçula. -Me beija quando quiseres.

_**E acabou!!!**_

_**Bastidores:**_

_Eli – Uhull! Minha primeira fic de Sobrenatural!_

_Grazi – A-ham._

_Eli – quero dizer, feita em parceria! Mas eu fiz também, ora bolas! U.u_

_Miaudito – Isso, não deixa ela te passar pra trás._

_Eli – E também é a primeira fic de Sobrenatural com título em latim!_

_Miaudito – Nooooossa. ¬¬_

_Eli – E vocês vão encher ela de reviews!_

_Miaudito – Sabiiia que tinha algum interesse por trás..._

_Eli – Qualé, pô! Eu... Quero dizer, nós, fazemos a fic, pensamos num título, revisamos, e o povo não deixa review?! É sacanagem!_

_Grazi – Ou pior, favorita sem deixar review!_

_Eli – olha, filho, a tua mão não vai cair se tu deixares um review. E, se cair, a gente costura._

_Miaudito – Não tá se esquecendo de nada, Eli?_

_Eli – Ah, tô. Fratri meo curo = Cuido do meu irmão, em latim._


End file.
